


A game

by Arshamakesart



Category: baldur's gate 3
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Non-binary MC, OOC probably but who cares I am here for a good time, Other, Romantic Fluff, Shadowheart is there too to be a cute little bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arshamakesart/pseuds/Arshamakesart
Summary: It was a game they played, Astarion thought.A fun little thing both of them could do to lighten up the mood,the atmosphere of well... being eaten alive by gross parasites in their heads.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	A game

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent drabble with my player character Nike(they/them) and Astarion being dumb and in love!
> 
> My apologies if there are any grammar mistakes English isn't my first language.

The sun was particularly annoying today. Blinding his eyes after a not very good night trance. And even though being able to stand under it after 200 hundred years felt nice... nostalgic even...

Astarion did not appreciate the heat.

The thought of getting his nose sunburned again made him wrinkle. Can he even get a sunburn now? Hmmm.

He didn't have a lot of time to muddle over it because a cloak was put around his shoulders. A hood over his head made it a little more bearable.

"Here." - he heard a familiar voice and felt a pat on his shoulder. Nike sounded soft but amused.

"This should help a little."

Maybe even proud of themselves? Most definitely.

Their hands lingered a little longer on his shoulders and then slipped away leaving a weird emptiness.

"Oh, why thank you, darling. How could I ever repay you such kindness?" - Astarion smirked baring his teeth and squinting his eyes a little, just for a show, and, oh, it made their tiefling companion stutter so much.

He loved it.

"Heh, you..- you don't have to pay me anything... w-well, unless you _want_ to." - and there was a hint of playfulness in their voice. Their tail was wiggling just a small bit faster, he noticed.

Astarion tugged Nike by their shirt to lean in closer. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of their lips and with a satisfied voice said:

"I do. Don't be shy to ask, dear."

Nike blushed and smiled with a huff. And then they got flustered because everyone in the group saw that. They quickly made their way in front, saying:

"I will! I mean... I-I will scout ahead, yeah, see if there is a good place to stop for the day."

It was a game they played, Astarion thought. A fun little thing both of them could do to lighten up the mood, the atmosphere of well... being eaten alive by gross parasites in their heads.

It even amused Shadowheart sometimes! He wasn't sure if it was genuine though. But he didn't care that much.

What Astarion cared about was Nike's reaction, of course. It was fun to make comments about them being his snack. See how others would cringe uncomfortably in disgust when Nike would just put on a knowing smile

and turn away their gaze from all. Astarion must look very desperate sometimes, but they would never comment on it.

Almost.

Yesterday they did say that he bit off so much they might as well be a whole meal at this point. He laughed, he loved it.

It was nice to stop in the shadows of the trees when the group would make a turn and steal a quick kiss. Maybe two.

It would make the tiefling blush in surprise, but they'd never complain. Astarion on the other hand found himself feeling warm in the chest... a weird feeling for someone who has been undead for two centuries,

and he couldn't stop from chasing it again and again.

And in the evenings they would sit together in front of the fire, sides touching, his head on their shoulder. Nike would tell him about a rare bird they saw in the forest or a pretty but poisonous plant

that Astarion shouldn't eat if he sees it. Astarion would say, that he doesn't really need to eat regular food anymore but just for them he could try some of these poisonous raven eyes... crow eyes?

He forgot. It felt nice to listen about it though.

Nike would look at them with suspicion and then ruffle his hair and laugh.

After a battle, they would always compliment Astarion. It was impressive how he "keeps almost dying again and again but not quite!" Nike would joke and there would be a nervous smile on their face.

They were desperate sometimes for reassurance that _it's fine_ , clearly not used to so much murder. He would give them that and a harmless poke with a dagger to stay focused on what's to come next.

Yes. It was a fun game to play.

"Hey." - he suddenly heard from behind him.

It was Nike again, they looked excited and breathed heavily as if from running a bunch.

"Hello again, dear. Weren't you supposed to be scouting _ahead?_ Or do you prefer my back more?"

"Oof... I- I was! But I saw this blooming tree and decided to make a quick trip around and- anyway..."

Nike takes Astarion's hands and gently presses something spiky and soft in them.

"This is for you." - they said and quickly scuttled off to the head of the group again. Scouting ahead hopefully.

Astarion looked down at his hands and it was a branch of white spring flowers. Small and fragile and so sweet. He turned his gaze at Nike again and caught them staring back over their shoulder.

They quickly turned away and then looked at him again nervously, anticipation in their pink eyes.

A cat-like smile bloomed on his face and he moved his lips to silently say "Thank you".

"Say..." - Shadowheart started to talk from behind him. Ah, yes he forgot she was walking there too.

"...Have your mother ever taught you not to play with your food?" - she asked amused by something.

"What do you mean?" - Astarion wondered still looking at Nike.

They smiled back at him with a weird softness in their expression and then turned away. He could see Nike trying to hold themselves together from running excitedly again.

It didn't work very well, everyone could see it. Cute.

A quiet warmth bloomed in his chest.

Oh.

Wait.

_Oh, no._

" _Gods_ , I am surrounded by a bunch of clowns." - Shadowheart laughed and hid her face in her hand.


End file.
